halofandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Team
|command_structure= |garrison= |nickname= |patron= |motto= |colors= |march= |mascot= |anniversaries= |equipment=*Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor *Semi-Powered Infiltration armor *MA5K Carbine *MA5B ICWS *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle *M6D PDWS *M9 HE-DP Grenade |battles= *Insurrection **Eridanus secundus *Human-Covenant war **Camp New Hope **Circinius IV **Sigma Octanus IV **Reach **Earth **Onyx |decorations= |battle_honors= |commanders=*John-117 *Frederic-104 |notable_commanders=*Kurt-051 *John-117 }} Blue Team is a combat sub-unit within the larger SPARTAN-II Division of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, and is a semi-stable group consisting of four members. It has been led by John-117 for much of its combat activities during the Human-Covenant war, though after John's disappearance at New Mombasa the role of leader was taken up by Frederic-104. SPARTAN-III personnel were absorbed into the team during the Battle of Onyx. Service History Training Prior to the Human-Covenant War the SPARTAN-IIs were deployed onto the battlefield as shock infantry, Blue Team often exercised versus fellow SPARTAN-II Green Team, led by SPARTAN-051 (Kurt), and often lost because of Kurt's superior "sixth sense." Blue Team was formed around John-117, Kelly-087, and Sam-034, who met on their first day of induction into the SPARTAN-II program. Operation: TALON In the first UNSC military operation where the SPARTAN-II's were put to the test after their intensive training, Blue Team was sent to infiltrate the Eridanus Rebel space station Eridanus secundus in the Eridanus Asteroid Belt. Blue Team stowed aboard a , the Laden, and managed to sneak aboard Jefferson. Their objective was to capture the rebel leader ex-Colonel Robert Watts, a UNSC turncoat. With minimal attention, Blue Team managed to kill several of Watt's guards and subdue him with polypseudomorphine, a sedative. Then Blue Team hijacked a rebel Pelican Dropship and Sam-034 set and detonated explosive charges in the rebel base's hangar, making good their escape, but at the cost of dozens of civilians' lives. Blue Team was successful in its objective. Circinius IV Raid on Camp New Hope By 2531 Blue Team had carved out a reputation for itself amongst Insurrectionist forces, particularly the United Rebel Front. The then four-man team disrupted URF operations including Station Jefferson, the destroyer URF Origami and a saboteur cell on Reach, as well as an incident in Micronesia, and a high-explosives manufacturing facility at an unspecified location. In response the rebels gathered together three FENRIS Nuclear Warheads at Camp New Hope in a way so sloppy that the Office of Naval Intelligence could not help but notice, then contacted the UNSC and offered to trade the nukes in exchange for medicines for their people suffering from Boren's Syndrome. They then set a trap for Blue Team, whom they anticipated would be sent. They successfully ambushed John, Fred, Kelly and Linda using an Antigravity Plate, however were unaware of the presence of Kurt, a new addition to the team, who had avoided the trap. Kurt was able to free the other members of Blue Team and they then retreated from the camp with the recovered warheads. Rebel leader General Howard Graves was killed in the process. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV After the city of Côte d'Azur on Sigma Octanus IV came under attack from Covenant forces, John 117 led Blue Team under the city, planting a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead before moving into a Covenant controlled building, and facing Hunters for the first time. After retreating to a Pelican for evac, John-117 detonated the HAVOK Nuclear Warhead, killing all Covenant in the city. Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, the SPARTAN-II company was divided into two teams: Red Team and Blue Team. Blue Team was tasked with defending an orbital space station's navigational data that could possibly lead the Covenant to Earth - which would be devastating to the UNSC. Red Team, far larger than Blue Team, was sent to the planet surface of Reach to defend the power generators that powered the Orbital Defense Platforms. Blue Team consisted of SPARTAN-117 (Blue One), SPARTAN-005 (Blue Two), and SPARTAN-058 (Blue Three). Blue Team departed from the in a Pelican Dropship and crash-landed on the space station shortly before waves of Jackal Rangers and Elites landed. On maneuvers, Blue Two was shot at with crystalline needler rounds that penetrated the propellant module on the back of his armor that allowed him to maneuver in zero-g. With thruster wash billowing everywhere, Blue Two was blown into space, unable to control his trajectory. However, Blue One (John) and Blue Three (Linda) were able to infiltrate the locked-down space station, and with the help of Staff Sergeant Avery J. Johnson and several other Marines, destroy the navigational data so that the Covenant would be unable to find and destroy Earth. However, during extraction, Blue Three was shot in the back with an overcharged Plasma Pistol, and fell into a deep coma, Blue One (John 117) and the Marine fireteam survived. Battle of Earth Shortly after John-117's disappearance after the Mombasa Slispace Event, Blue Team was deployed to help defend Earth during the span of two weeks, while ''In Amber Clad'' was busy pursuing the Prophet of Regret. Blue Team conducted operations including numerous operations in orbit around Earth, stopping a Covenant invasion on Mount Erebus in Antarctica with a HAVOK tactical nuke, and stopping Covenant forces on the sea floor off of the Yucatan Peninsula. Following these ops, they were deployed to the Centennial Orbital Elevator (also known as Tallo Negro del Maiz) in Havana, Cuba to stop Covenant forces that had gathered around the orbital elevator. They then stopped the Covenant forces, who had captured multiple nuclear warheads, before they could ascend the orbital elevator. The Spartans then ascended the orbital elevator themselves, and in the process destroyed one of the Covenant capital ships at the top of the elevator. The three Spartans then left the battle in another Covenant capital ship called the Bloodied Spirit under orders by Fleet Admiral Hood to aid Catherine Halsey on Onyx. Battle of Onyx During the Battle of Onyx, Blue Team fought alongside with Team Saber against the Onyx Sentinels and the Swords of Sanghelios that had arrived. Upon arriving at the Battle of Onyx, they were reunited with Kelly-087, Dr. Halsey, Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and Kurt-051 (who they thought had been dead for quite some time). However, during the course of the battle Will, Kurt, and a number of SPARTAN-IIIs were killed by the Sentinels and Covenant forces. The rest of Blue Team, along with the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs, CPO Mendez, and Dr. Halsey entered the Dyson Sphere. Blue Team, CPO Mendez, and Dr. Halsey, were retrieved from the Dyson Sphere in 2553 by Kilo-Five. Blue Team was offered the chance to become a part of the SPARTAN-IV program. Gao RETRIBUTION Mission to Installation 03 On July 25, 2557, Admiral Terrence Hood ordered Blue Team to investigate the disappearance of Team Black and a science team on the surface of Installation 03. When they discovered that both teams were killed off, they followed a recently opened portal in the Composer's Abyss, on the Installation, to the Composer's Forge.Halo: Escalation Issue 8 There they discovered that there were multiple Composers and that the Ur-Didact had survived. They confronted him and were nearly killed but 859 Static Carillon saved them.Halo: Escalation Issue 10 John-117 had acquired the index from the Didact during the ambush and followed him to the control room with Carillon, while the rest of the SPARTANs waited in their Longsword. While there, John disabled the ring's safety limits and gave over the index to Carillon. Carillon then preceded to detach that section of the ring, letting it burn up in the planet below. Carillon teleported John-117 to the Longsword and let the Didact burn up. Following their return to Earth, though Admiral Hood asked John-117 and his team to take some shore leave, the Master Chief told them that they're cleared for more missions. Argent Moon Sometime during October of 2558, the Covenant occupied the UNSC Argent Moon. The UNSC shortly ordered Blue Team to retrieve the sensitive data still inside the facility. After fighting through the facility for some time, John-117 was knocked down into a crevice by a hunter. While inside the crevice, he saw someone that he never expected to see again, Cortana. AWOL Cortana then started to talk to John and said that a reclamation had started and said something about the planet Meridian. John then met back with Linda-058, Kelly-087, and Frederic-104. John told them about Cortana. While they were walking through the rest of the facility, they discovered a Covenant fleet exiting slipspace, and because of this Blue Team decided not to secure the data, but instead destroy the Argent Moon. Blue team then proceeded to fight off a pair hunters, and then overloaded the reactor to the station. Since they couldn't recall their insertion pelican, they decided to use a docked UNSC Prowler on the station. They managed to board the Prowler and escape from the exploding station. John contacted the UNSC Infinity and said that he was going to Meridian because he had a lead on Cortana. Infinity responded saying another team would handle it and he had to return to Infinity. John found the whole matter suspicious and disobeyed their orders to return. He then proceeded to drive the Prowler to Meridian. He planned to go to Meridian himself as he didn't want the rest of Blue team to have the consequences of going AWOL. Instead of letting him go by himself, they wanted to join him because of their loyalty to him. The ship cloaked and headed to Meridian, and Blue Team were now considered AWOL. As a result of this, ONI contacted Spartan Jameson Locke and the rest of Fireteam Osiris to hunt Blue Team down. On October 27, 2558, the UNSC publicly declared John-117 dead. They made it to Meridian, where they were looking for Cortana. Cortana had struck a deal with the A.I. there, Sloan, where she would allow Sloan's people on Meridian to evacuate from a promethean attack, and also allow him to get access to the Domain and the cure for rampancy, as Sloan was a semi-rampant A.I., in return if he allowed Blue Team access to the mine at Apogee station and the Guardian that was housed within it. Blue Team made it to the mine where they would ride on the Guardian there and find Cortana. However, Fireteam Osiris made it to their location. John told Linda, Kelly, and Fred to run while John had Osiris' attention. Jameson Locke and John got into a fist-fight which ended in John's visor getting cracked and Fireteam Osiris failing their mission as John also got away with the rest of Blue Team. They eventually made it to a mysterious planet. It's name was Genesis. Composition After its conception in 2519, Blue Team usually consisted of three to five members. The unit's roster frequently changed for various combat operations, changing both members and size. 2519-2531 The team was originally comprised of John-117, Frederic-104, Linda-058, Samuel-034 and Kelly-087. After Sam's death on a Covenant vessel in the Battle of Chi Ceti in 2525. His spot remained vacant until John reluctantly filled it with Kurt-051 in 2531. List *John-117 *Linda-058 *Kelly-087 *Frederic-104 *Samuel-034 (Until 2525) *Kurt-051 (2531) 2552-2553 2552 would see the team change considerably in a short period of time. Between July and December, several SPARTANs would die and a few SPARTAN-IIIs would join. During the Battle of Earth, Blue Team was reformed from the surviving SPARTANs on Earth, with the new roster being Frederic-104, Linda-058 and William-043. During the events on and inside Onyx, the team lost William and increased in numbers, with Kelly-087 rejoining, as well as Lucy-B091, Tom-B292, Ash-G099, Mark-G313 and Olivia-G291 joining the team. This group of SPARTANS would continue to work together through to the Battle of Gao. List *Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **John-117 **Kelly-087 **James-005 **Frederic-104 *Fall of Reach **John-117 **Linda-058 **James-005 *Battle of Earth **Frederic-104 **Linda-058 **William-043 *Battle of Onyx-2553 **Frederic-104 **Linda-058 **William-043 **Kelly-087 **Lucy-B091 **Tom-B292 **Ash-G099 **Mark-G313 **Olivia-G291 **Kurt-051 Gallery BlueTeam H5GPoster.jpg|Composition of Blue Team in 2558. Blueteam.jpg|Blue Team as seen on the original Halo: The Fall of Reach cover. The Remnants of Blueteam in 2557.PNG|Fred, Kelly, and Linda in 2557. Halo Escalation 10.jpg|Blue team in Halo: Escalation. HCD Artwork BlueTeamAssembled.png|Blue Team on a mission during the Human-Covenant war. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach '' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Last Light'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' *''Halo: Retribution'' *''Halo: Collateral Damage'' *''Halo: Bad Blood '' Sources ru:Синяя_команда Category:Spartan Teams